


Where There’s Smoke There’s Fireworks

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Magic Council, One Shot, The great wizard - Freeform, upset Pippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: After a magic accident at Pentangle’s, Hecate defends Pippa against the magic council. Specifically The Great Wizard
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Where There’s Smoke There’s Fireworks

It was ludicrous. The entire incident had been blown out of all proportion, and it was hardly Pippa’s fault that the ordinary woman had gotten injured. Pippa’s academy was the first to accept students from ordinary backgrounds and they had done everything possible to ensure the safety of the parents when attending for open days, exams, school events and the dropping off and collection of students when necessary. This was simply an accident, nothing more than that.

Students had been in high spirits for the end of term and the start of the summer holidays and had let off a few magical fireworks. Something that without supervision and permission they knew they should not have done. They broke the rules, not Pippa and her school, and for someone to report her to the magic council for gross negligence and an unsafe environment was completely unnecessary. The students concerned had been severely reprimanded (as far as Pippa would go) with their privileges next term restricted as well as their movement within the school and detentions regarding improper use of magic and consequences would be mandatory. Hecate did not know who reported her as the woman herself was fine after a restorative potion and a quiet sit down. The students and Pippa had apologised straight away and she seemed to have understood that it was horseplay and no serious harm had been done. Now letters had arrived and there was to be a formal enquiry, a thorough inspection, and the possibility of sanctions against Pippa herself and future enrolments.

Pippa didn’t care about herself, but she was distraught at the possibility of her school being shut down or at least stripped of its inclusion of talented students from ordinary backgrounds who needed a little more encouragement and help than others, and the impact this would have on all other schools only just now allowing ordinary children with magic to join. Hecate was having none of it though. The great windbag didn’t need much of an excuse to attack Pippa’s methods. She knew he kept trying anything he could to close her modern magic school, and although Hecate still wasn’t a big fan of the methods she did understand the need for some of it. It was a choice. An option. If there was to be a formal enquiry then there would be a special council meeting held and Pippa would have the right to defend herself and appeal. Hecate would make sure of it and would stand in her defence. As a witch confined for her own actions as a student she was in the best position to give an account of the necessity for schools to be inclusive. If they had been 30 years ago perhaps Indigo Moon would’ve attended Cackle’s legitimately and perhaps Mildred Hubble might have been educated from a young age as a witch and not held back. All she could do was try.

Needless to say she and Pippa had been talking a lot about things like this of late and Hecate had... come around in a few ways, her perspective shifting slightly. She loved Pippa, and she had finally managed to tell her so as well while Pippa was telling her all about what had happened and was crying in her arms over this whole mess. Tears had been wiped from cheeks, arms wrapped around each other, and soft comforting kisses were shared which seemed to cause at least a temporary stop to Pippa’s crying. Things would be sorted, they would find a way. And should the very worst happen and Pippa’s school closed even temporarily, well, there was a place at Cackle’s for her, both as a chanting mistress and in.. in... Hecate’s life and bed, which was where they were currently, all curled up together and with Pippa finally asleep. The worst wasn’t going to be allowed to happen. Hecate would move heaven and earth to prevent it if necessary


End file.
